UNTIL DAWN: A DIFFERENT STORY
by Daneyboy98
Summary: 10 Friends reunite at the Washington Lodge in Blackwood Mountain a year after the disappearances of Hannah and Beth Washington. But they quickly start to realize that they may not be alone in the Lodge. Being gripped by fear and tensions boiling, everyone will have to use whatever skills they have to be able to survive...UNTIL DAWN
1. OC Bio

OC Bio

 **NAME: Connor Hewitt**

 **AGE: 19 (Prologue) 20**

 **PORTRAYED BY: Mark Fischbach (Markiplier)**

 **APPEARANCE: Black Messy Undercut Hair, Brown Eyes, rectangle eye glasses**

 **MAIN CHARACTER TRAITS: Compassionate, Intelligent, Humourous**

 **TRAITS**

 **Honest: 7/10**

 **Charitable: 9/10**

 **Funny: 8/10**

 **Brave: 6/10**

 **Romantic: 4/10**

 **Curious: 6/10**

 **RELATIONSHIPS**

 **Chris: 7/10**

 **Ashley: 5/10**

 **Emily: 3/10**

 **Mike: 6/10**

 **Sam: 8/10**

 **Josh: 5/10**

 **Matt: 6/10**

 **Jessica: 4/10**

 **Tim: 5/10**

 **Likes: Video Games, Music, Hiking, Adventures, Action Movie, Sam, Chris**

 **Dislikes: Selfishness, Bullying, Ungratefulness, Arrogance, Bad Jokes, Gore, Supernatural**

* * *

 **NAME: Timothy "Tim" Grayson**

 **AGE: 18 (Prologue) 19**

 **PORTRAYED BY: Josh Hutcherson**

 **APPEARANCE: Medium Length Brownish Blonde Hair, Hazel Eyes**

 **MAIN CHARACTER TRAITS: Resourceful, Ambitious, Defensive**

 **TRAITS**

 **Honest: 6/10**

 **Charitable: 2/10**

 **Funny: 3/10**

 **Brave: 5/10**

 **Romantic: 2/10**

 **Curious: 6/10**

 **RELATIONSHIPS**

 **Chris: 7/10**

 **Ashley: 5/10**

 **Emily: 3/10**

 **Mike: 3/10**

 **Sam: 7/10**

 **Josh: 9/10**

 **Matt: 3/10**

 **Jessica: 0/10**

 **Connor: 5/10**

 **Likes: Hunting, The Washington Family, Investigating**

 **Dislikes: Cold Weather (Snow), Claustrophobia, Death, Jessica,**


	2. PROLOGUE: ONE YEAR AGO

PROLOGUE: ONE YEAR AGO

 **Hey, this is Daneyboy98. I'd like to welcome you to my very own Until Dawn Fanfiction. I am such a huge fan of this game, that I felt like I could write a story that has 2 more characters to the story.**

 **Speaking of characters, just to give you a warning. I've noticed that in most fanfictions of Until Dawn, all the main characters survive. Well guess what? This fanfiction won't be one of them. That's right, main characters will die in this fanfiction. I'm not saying who will die, but characters WILL die.**

 **So sit back, relax, and enjoy this fanfiction**

 **Josh: And party like we're fucking pornstars?**

 **No!**

* * *

 **THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT**

 _ **A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now**_

 _ **The smallest decision can dramatically change the future**_

 _ **Your actions will shape how the story unfolds**_

 _ **Your story…is one of many possibilities**_

 _ **Choose your actions carefully**_

* * *

The Washington Estate, made of brick, wood and mortar, sat atop the Blackwood Mountain. It was a great place to stay at, especially during the winter. A harsh snow storm was beginning to brew while the teenagers inside the lodge laughed and partied in the warmth of the estate. None of the teenagers noticed anything amiss, not even a machete wielding person right outside the lodge

5 teens surrounded each other while discussing something. One of the teens was a young woman with dirty blonde hair pulled up into a bun, electric blue eyes and a pale complexion. There was also a female with short, blonde hair styled in pigtails and grey eyes, a young Asian woman with short black hair and brown eyes, a young man with tanned skin, green eyes and black hair, and a male with Caucasian skin, black messy undercut hair, brown eyes and rectangle eye glasses.

The blonde pigtailed girl placed a note on the bench located in the kitchen where a dark haired male, and another male with short blonde hair that spikes up were lying unconscious on the counter

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this!" said the Young Asian woman

The Blonde pigtailed woman quickly shushed her, glancing over at the back of a young man and another young woman in the room who was busy staring out the window. The black messy undercut haired male glanced as well, but the blue sweater clad girl was staring dreamily outside, oblivious to what was going on behind her.

The black messy undercut haired male turned his attention back to the others.

"This is a really bad idea, you guys" he stated, arms crossed.

"I agree with Connor," said the Dirty Blonde, looking at the Black Messy Undercut haired male, now identified as Connor, with a look of worry

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" she asked, trying to appeal to the other teenagers to stop what they were planning, but it would do no good

"Oh come on, she deserves it" rebuked the Blonde pigtailed woman. Connor glared the blonde pigtailed woman

"No she doesn't, Jess" he said

"It is not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike" stated the Dirty Blonde haired girl at the same time. The green eyed male of the group coughed

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em" stated the Blonde Pigtailed girl, known as Jessica, while walking off with her boots clicking against the stone floor. The dirty blonde haired girl sighed and looked at Connor with a pleading look, who in turn, gave dirty blonde haired girl an annoyed look before closing his eyes and sighing. They both followed after the other teens quickly, knowing they needed to stop this but having no idea how to turn their friends from this path

"This is not going to end well, you know that?" asked Connor

"Oh please Connor, just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone…Mike is my man" declared the Asian woman, giving Connor a hard stare

"Hey Em. I'm not anybody's man" said the Green eyed male, known as Mike

"Whatever you say, darling" said the Asian woman, known as Emily or 'Em', in a sing-song voice

"I'm not doing this" said Connor, and raised his hands and walked off and went up the stairs, heading for Hannah's room to warn her about the prank, or as he thought 'A cruel joke'. The dirty blonde haired girl, known as Sam, followed suit, ignoring the rest of their friends that had joined a prankster gang. She agreed with Connor, this was just a really cruel prank that she wanted nothing to do with. If they were really going to go through with this, she and Connor would at least make sure Hannah knew what she was getting herself into.

Connor opened the door to Hannah's room, but it was dark inside. He looked for the light switch, running his hand along the wall, but couldn't find it. He groaned at the fact that he couldn't find the light switch

"Hannah!" he called, but got no response. Hannah was not in her room

"Shit" he cursed to himself. The dirty blonde haired girl walked into Hannah's room a few seconds later

"Is she in here?" she asked, startling Connor

Connor turned around to Sam, and shook his head in reply

"She's not, Sam" he said "*sigh* Let's just hope she's on the balcony"

"Me too," replied Sam "I don't want to see her humiliated"

* * *

Mike was the first person out of the group to admit that this 'prank' was going to be funny, because it was funny to him. Mike didn't have any problem with Hannah. Hannah was very pretty and Mike wouldn't mind having some fun with her, but while Mike was attracted to her, he was not in love with her or cared for her more than as an acquaintance and a friend…sometimes. So basically, this little prank just made something in him tickle with laughter

However, at the same time he couldn't help hearing Connor words in his head, especially when he said that it was not going to end well. And for some reason those words began repeating in his head, over and over again. Emily giggled while crawling under the bed with Jessica. Mike had no problem with having a little bit of fun with Jessica either. He then looked at the clock. The time was almost 2:00 am

There was also another male and female with the others in the room. The female was Ashley, she had Auburn hair and Hazel eyes, and she hid behind the closet door, giggling up a storm, silently. The other male and the designated "Camera man" of the group is Matt. He had fairly dark skin, brown eyes and black hair. He hid in the wardrobe but made sure his camera would be able to capture the footage of the prank

"Oop…She's here…shh…shh" said Emily, from under the bed

Mike grimaced a little bit when he heard Hannah call his name before he wiped it away and put on his "Charming" smile, all while thinking about what Connor said earlier. The door opened and revealed Hannah. She has olive skin, black hair that reaches to her shoulders, and dark eyes that are hidden behind a pair of square glasses, who is busy holding a lit candle. She quickly closed the door behind him

"Mike? It's Hannah" she said,

"Hey Hannah" greeted Mike

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Beth – a young woman with olive skin, short black hair and dark eyes was looking out the window into the woods, while his boyfriend, Tim – a young male with Caucasian skin, black short straight casual hair and brown eyes was busy cleaning up the rubbish that was sitting next to the two unconscious males. Beth's eyes caught something in the snow storm. She looked to her left and then to her right, before she saw something move but she couldn't quite tell what it was that she saw.

"Hey, did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" replied Tim, who was still busy cleaning up in the kitchen

"Dad said it would just be us this weekend" said Beth, frowning as she looked out the shutters.

"I didn't see anything. Maybe it was one of the others?" suggested Tim, as he put his arm around Beth.

"I don't think anyone's been outside for a while" said Beth, in a bit of a worried tone

"Maybe you're seeing things?" said Tim. He then walked over to the two unconscious males, and bent his head down so that he was level to the two males

"Hey guys, did you two see anything?" he asked. He got no response…well, except for one of the males, who happened to be Beth's brother, Josh, groaning a little bit

"No?" continued Tim, in a bit of a silly tone "Aw, that's a shame"

"Very funny" said Beth, in a sarcastic tone. She walked over to Josh and the other male. His name was Chris, and is actually one of Josh's best friends. Tim walked over to the unconscious Chris and sprinkled some crumbs onto his head, grinning in the process

"Chris? Buddy?" asked Tim, but got no response

Beth saw a bottle that was next to Josh, and so she picked it up and turned the bottle to see what they actually drank. The label showed that they drunk a strong alcoholic beverage called 'Jeremiah Craigg. Beth snorted softly and put the bottle back down, looking at his brother lying on the counter.

"Jeez Josh…," she whispered "Once again brother, you have outdone us all" She shook his arm and he groaned but didn't stir from his drunken slumber.

"You can say that again" said Tim. Beth chuckled at both Chris and Josh's antics

She walked down the side of the counter and was about to exit the kitchen to find the others when a piece paper caught her eye. Pausing, she picked up and turned it over. It read:

 _Hannah,_

 _You look so damn hot in that shirt…but I bet you're even hotter without it._

 _Come to the guest room at 2:00 am ;)_

 _Mike_

 _XXX_

Beth grimaced, looking at the letter with a mix of disgust and humor

"Oh my god," she muttered "What did our naïve sister get herself into now?" She shook her head and groaned

"Let me see" said Tim, curious at what Beth was grimacing about. She handed the note to Tim, he looked at it for a few seconds, and shook his head

"Oh boy" he said to himself

"Ugh. Intervention Time" groaned Beth

* * *

"I got your note" said Hannah, looking a little nervous. Mike could understand why Hannah looked nervous, he was dating Emily, one of the most high-maintenance and territorial women he had ever met. Hell, that woman was known to be vindictive when people tried to take 'her' possessions. Mike was now starting to rethink this whole thing

"Glad you could make it" he said calmly. He didn't want to scare Hannah away

Hannah looked down with a light blush on her cheeks. Mike thought it was very cute and grinned a little. Hannah was very shy and that alone made this all too easy to do

"Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there" he said

Hannah blushed more and smiled shyly and for a moment Mike thought that he might have scared her off. And then, Hannah reached for one of the buttons on her blouse and started to undo them

"Ohhhhh…hell yeah" whispered Mike, enough for Emily to not hear him

"Oh my god! She's taking her shirt off!" exclaimed Jessica, quietly from under the bed. Bad move, Hannah heard Jessica, stopping her from taking off her blouse. Mike became agitated by the fact that he didn't get to see Hannah's breasts

"What…? Oh my god!" said Hannah, sounding very upset

Knowing that the jig was up, everyone came out of their hiding spots, making Hannah pale and cover her chest with her arms. Mike watched as she looked around the room at all the people present

"Matt?!" asked Hannah, no doubt seeing the jock behind Mike with a camera attached to a selfie stick…for some reason "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah, this all got outta hand, but…" paused Mike

Before he could finish, the door to the guest room opened and Sam and Connor came through, looking both guilty and upset. Hannah backed away from the door, looking at Sam and Connor in confusion

"Hannah!" exclaimed Sam, walking towards Hannah to try and calm the upset teen down

"Hannah, hey, honey…don't…it's just a…" she stuttered, trying to explain

"Mike…!" cried Hannah, looking completely betrayed. Mike went to say something but Hannah ran out of the room and shut the door behind her

"…stupid prank" finished Connor. He then turned and glared at everyone else in the room, excluding Sam

"Guys…what the fuck?! Why the hell would you take advantage of Hannah's crush on Mike? Just to get a frickin' laugh out?! Yeah, real mature you guys!" he spat

"Connor…" started Sam, obviously wanting to defuse the situation. Connor shook his head

"No, Sam. I'm fine…" he said calmly. Connor then glared at Jessica and Emily with anger in his eyes. He then turned to the door and ran after Hannah, calling her name

"Uh…damn" groaned Mike.

Sam turned to the group "You guys are jerks. You know that?" she fumed. Sam then ran out the door, after her friends.

* * *

Beth sighed, knowing something was going to happen to her twin sister. Tim tried to comfort her, but Beth didn't really feel like being comforted. She needed to find Hannah and warn her about this prank before she got hurt. She and Tim looked out the window and to their surprise, they saw someone running past the window. Beth gasped

"Was that Hannah?" asked Tim

Beth froze for a moment, and had to think about what she could do

 *** WAKE JOSH/FIND OTHERS ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: WAKE JOSH**

"Find the others. I'll wake up Josh" said Beth, in a panicked tone

"I'm on it" replied Tim

Beth ran over to her brother, grabbing his arm and shaking him harshly, while Tim went in the opposite direction to find the others about what they saw.

"JOSH!" called Beth urgently, but Josh didn't even stir. "JOSH!" she called again, but to no avail. "Fuck!" she groaned. Beth then ran towards the door outside of the room, leaving her brother for the time being. Beth needed to get to Tim so they can warn the others

"Guys! There's someone outside" she called, but frowned when she didn't see anyone "What the hell?" she said to herself. Could her friends be outside? Beth then grabbed her coat laying on one of the chairs nearby and headed for the door to outside of the lodge

The others, including Tim, made it outside of the lodge where Hannah ran out of. Sam looked around, but she couldn't see Hannah or anybody from her point of view

"Hannah!" she called.

Beth finally made it outside and walked past her group of friends. She looked out into the snow storm. Although she couldn't see anything, Beth realised that the figure that Tim and her saw run past was Hannah. Which she could tell from Sam calling for Hannah

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" she demanded, turning to her friends

"It's fine…she just can't take a joke" dismissed Jessica. Connor glared at Jessica for her comment. Beth frowned

"It was just a prank Han!" called out Emily, with a condescending tone. Tim turned his head to head and glared at her fiercely

"Emily, you're not helping!" he growled

"What did you do?!" demanded Beth

"Why don't you ask Mr. Hotshot here?" said Tim, pointing to Mike who was opposite of him. Beth turned to Mike wanting to know what happened

"We were just messing around Beth…it wasn't serious-" said Mike, trying to play it off

"You JERKS!" yelled Beth

Though she didn't know the whole story of what had happened, she could easily tell what had occurred. Beth glared at all of her friends before running off into the storm after her twin sister, heedless of the danger that the storm presented

"Beth, wait!" called Tim, as he began to follow Beth into the woods

"No Tim, stay here!" demanded Beth, wanting to find Hannah on her own

"But-" Tim tried to reason with her, but he was interrupted

"Tim, let me handle this!" replied Beth, assuring that she is capable of finding her sister. Tim complied and stopped where he was, and let Beth walk out into the woods so she could find her twin sister

"Hannah! HANNAH!" she called as she ran into the woods.

Tim sighed as Beth got farther away from the lodge. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group and glared at them, mostly at Emily and Mike

"Would you mind giving this time to explain what the fuck you guys were thinking?!" he demanded "Now Beth and Hannah are out in the woods and could possibly get lost, all because of a damn prank!" Tim was fuming

"Now hold on a minute," said Connor, interrupting Tim "Sam and I had nothing to do with this"

Tim turned to Connor and Sam, but changed his face to a calm and unemotional look

"I'm not talking to you two," he stated, before he glared to the rest of the group with fire in his eyes

"I'm talking to these ass hats!" he finished, before storming back into the lodge.

Mike turned to the others "So…should we go after her?" he asked. Connor turned his head and gave him a bad look

"Why do you care?" he said, coldly. Connor then walked back into the lodge, not wanting to be a part of this conversation anymore. Sam then turned to Mike as well

"Y'know, I kinda think you're the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike" said Sam, angry at Mike and the others

* * *

Beth ran as fast as she could through the woods, looking for her sister, dodging tree branches along the way

"Oh shit!" she silently said to herself as she was approaching a log that had fallen over

 ***QTE SUCCESSFUL***

Beth jumped over the log, and continued to run across the snow. She found herself at a set of stairs and paused, wondering which the best way to get down is.

* **FAST/SAFE ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: FAST**

Beth noticed a part of the stairs that didn't have rope around it, and wanting to find Hannah as fast as she could approached the unroped part of the stairs and jumped down

 ***QTE SUCCESSFUL***

Thankfully, Beth landed on her feet, safely, and proceeded to run forward, following the footprints in the snow, panting a lot. Beth paused, and came to an intersection and heard a faint snap of branches to her right, but the footprints led to the left. Beth wasn't sure which way she should go, but had to make a decision

 *** FOLLOW FOOTPRINTS/FOLLOW NOISE ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: FOLLOW NOISE**

Beth ignored the footprints and sprinted to the right, where the sound of the branch breaking was heard. She looked around, avoiding a stray branch on the ground that nearly tripped her. Beth squinted her eyes in the snow trying to find Hannah. But, she saw nothing.

"Damn it Hannah…Where are you?" she whispered to herself

Beth felt a sudden chill run down her spine…most likely from the cold weather. Beth and Hannah were probably going to freeze to death if they don't get back to the lodge soon

Beth came to another diverging path. The right path had footprints leading away, and what looked like a person running in that direction, while the left had a shadow moving into the woods. Beth had to make another decision on which way she'd go.

 *** FOLLOW SHADOW/FOLLOW FOOTPRINTS ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: FOLLOW FOOTPRINTS**

Beth decided to follow the footprints this time, because she saw someone that looked like Hannah running in that direction. The shadow was creeping her out and did not look like her sister. As she was running, she ducked under a low hanging tree branch that almost hit her

She ran so fast that she nearly fell over the ledge of an eight foot drop but stopped herself in the nick of time, breathing out in relief. She leaned down, placing her left hand on the wooden ground and jumped down, landing safely on her feet. Beth still couldn't see her sister

She noticed that the snow storm was getting worse and could feel the temperature dropping. It didn't help that her face was as cold as ice from running all that distance, and every time she breathed, it burned her lungs and throat. She thought that she'd get a cold out here

Beth groaned, and pulled out her phone, turning on the flashlight that was installed on her phone. The light from her phone only reached a few feet but it was better than the blinding few inches she just subjected herself to a few minutes ago. She moved her phone around, looking for Hannah, but she couldn't see her at all

"Hannah?" she called, continuing down the path

That shout stirred a murder of crows nearby into flight, making her jump and stop for a brief moment. She glared at the crows as they flew past, and continued looking for Hannah. For Beth, the woods were creepy in the dark and Beth couldn't remember a time where she wandered them in the dark. Beth and Hannah's parents were always very stern about staying in the lodge after dark.

Suddenly, as she was looking for Hannah, the sound of heavy feet hitting the snow along with the grass rustling reached Beth's ears, making her turn her light towards the oncoming sound. A buck came out of the woods, making Beth scream a little bit when she saw it, and stumbled back a bit. The buck nickered loudly as it ran past.

Thankfully, the buck passed by and Beth was left alone. She sighed in relief and quickly continued on. Beth really didn't want to stay out in the woods where wild animals could suddenly pop out and kill you. Beth prayed in her head that she wouldn't run into a bear

"Hello? Hellooo?" called Beth, hoping to get a response from Hannah, but didn't hear anyone respond, making Beth groan in frustration

Beth paused, spotting something on the ground. She shined her light onto it and it looked like a totem of some sort. Beth then knelt down, picked up the totem and turned it around

 **DEATH TOTEM: (1 of 8 found)**

 _ **Beth and Hannah fall off a cliff, with Beth breaking her back on a rock. They both land in the bottom of a cave, and just lie there…dead**_

Beth studied the totem for a moment, but put it back in the snow as she was continuing to find her sister. Beth thought it might've been left there by someone, and she didn't have the time to question the carved wood with black paint on it. Besides, she felt finding her sister was more important than looking at wood

Beth suddenly noticed a stream of fire appearing in the distance, startling Beth

"Huh?" she said to herself. She worried that Hannah was in danger, and needed to find her…fast!

"HANNAH!" she yelled. A few seconds after she called for her sister, Beth saw another stream of fire. This time, coming from the higher left of the woods, and heard the sound of the roaring blaze. She froze for a moment, and shined her light in the direction of the fire.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered, feeling very worried

Beth then took off. She really, really had to find Hannah immediately. She moved past branches and brushed them out of the way as fast as she could, scanning the area around her as she ran

Finally, Beth saw a familiar figure kneeling in the snow, with their arms around themselves to keep warm. Beth sighed in relief

"Hannah?" she called, getting closer "Hannah!" She ran over to her twin sister

"Hello?" asked Hannah, turning to see who was calling her

"Hannah! Oh my God you must be freezing!" exclaimed Beth, unzipping her pink jacket and giving it to Hannah "Here, take my coat" She placed it on her twin sister's shoulders. Hannah looked away from her

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb…" moaned Hannah, with her voice cracking. Beth pulled Hannah to her feet and comforted her. They both froze as the heard a strange cry from behind them. Beth turned and saw…something…moving in the shadows

"Hannah…"

"Beth…"

The twins began backing away in fear, as whatever it was in front of them was slowly making its way towards them. Both girls looked at each other before coming to a unanimous decision and run away from whatever it was approaching them. They sprinted away as fast as they could

Hannah was crying in fear as she followed Beth, and Beth couldn't say anything dye to her hyperventilating. Neither of them knew what was following them, but it was starting to hunt them down

As they passed an abandoned and dilapidated cabin, Hannah tripped on one of the planks of wood, and fell to the ground harshly. Beth heard the thump and skidded to a stop, turning and seeing Hannah on the ground

"Hannah!" she cried

Beth ran back and grabbed her sister's arm, tugging her to her feet and to run as fast as they could again. Beth didn't notice her phone fall out of her pocket and into the cracks between the floorboards as they ran. Both sisters hoped to escape from the mysterious creature

Unfortunately, their running came to a sudden halt as Beth and Hannah found themselves to be standing near the edge of a steep cliff. They were basically trapped

"Oh Jesus Christ" cursed Hannah. She grabbed Beth's arm tightly, fearing for her life. Beth felt braver with her twin sister close to her

"No! Shit! No…Get Back!" she yelled, turning back to the thing. She gripped Hannah's hand tighter

"Fuck…" she whispered, seeing the thing for the first time

Hannah cried and up further away, but she backed away a little too far and screamed. Beth felt a harsh pull on her arm and turned, seeing Hannah fall backwards off the cliff. She gasped, which evolved into a scream as she was unable to keep herself and Hannah on the cliff before they tumbled over. Luckily, Beth was able to grab a root just before she and Hannah completely fell down.

Beth gritted her teeth as she held on to both the protruding root and her twin sister. Beth turned her head and all she saw below her, apart from her sister what was gripping onto Hannah's arm for dear life, was complete darkness. Neither of the twins wanted to die, as Hannah was staring back up at her sister with fear in her eyes.

Beth turned away from the darkness below and her sister, looking up to see another stream of fire come over head, along with a bloodcurdling whine. Beth wondered what that noise was, but didn't have time to dwell on it, as Hannah started to slip from her grasp

"Hold on" ordered Beth, gritting her teeth as she tightened her hold on Hannah. Hannah twisted and Beth groaned

"Hold on!" begged Beth, feeling the strain on her arms. She was starting to slip

Beth looked up and shrieked when she saw a figure appear above her. It reached out over the edge for her, almost as if it was going to help her up. Hannah cried, gripping Beth really tight. It was starting to hurt her arm. Beth looked down at her sister, and then back up to the figure reaching out. What was she supposed to do?

 *** DROP HANNAH/LET GO ***

 _ **You have a few seconds to decide…**_

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: …LET GO…**

Beth looked between the figure above her and her sister. The choice was clear, Beth was not leaving her sister behind, and she was her twin after all. Beth prayed in her head, and let go of the root just as the figure was about to grab her. Both Hannah and Beth screamed as they fell through the air for a terrible moment, and then Beth felt a blinding pain in her back as she hit a large rock with a sickening crunch. Hannah and Beth rolled down the incline. It was a rough tumble down, and they both went flying for a few seconds, until gravity pulled them back down to the ground. Hannah hit the ground harshly and stared blankly as she landed on the ground, along with Beth landing shortly afterwards. They both just lied there, immobile, and most likely…dead.

* * *

 **There you have it, that's the prologue. And what a way to start off, huh?**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 1 of UNTIL DAWN: A DIFFERENT STORY!**


	3. THE ANALYST: SESSION ONE

THE ANALYST: SESSION 1

 **Hello again, this is Daneyboy98. Before you ask...yes. I am including the analyst session into this fanfiction. Why? Because I'm thinking about adding an aftermath at the end of this fanfiction, and I feel that it will have some effect on the story and the chapter names of course. So, please, enjoy this chapter**

 **BTW, the Analyst chapters will be told from a first person perspective, just in case you were unsure.**

* * *

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **DR. HILL'S OFFICE**_

I was busy sitting on a comfortable chair, looking around my doctor's office. All that was on his desk was a little lamp, a plaque that read "Dr. A.J. Hill", some portraits of what I believe to be his family, a little book that he writes his information down, and a particularly big statue of a jaguar…or a panther, or a cheetah… I don't know what the hell it actually was.

I looked to my right, and I saw Dr. Hill just staring out the window, stirring his cup of tea. My guess is he just wanted to have a little peek outside just to look at the area. He then turned his head and noticed me sitting down, and began to walk over to the desk

"Before we begin, there are a few things I need to make sure that you understand," he said, as he was walking over "You see, no one can change what happened last year. The past is beyond our control"

He wasn't wrong. No one can change the future… unless they somehow build a time machine. Dr. Hill then put his cup of tea down on his desk, pulled back his chair and proceeded to sit on it.

"You have to accept this in order to move forward" he continued. I was fully aware of what he was talking about. I mean… if I wasn't able to accept the incident that occurred last year, I'd probably be a broken mess.

"But there is freedom in this revelation," he said. To be honest, I wasn't really sure what he meant at this point "Everything you do, every decision you make from now on will open doors to the future"

Ah. Now I know what he means. He's talking about something that is called the 'Butterfly Effect'. I only learned about it recently, and since then I've done an amount of research on it. Then Dr. Hill moved a bit in his seat, just to make himself more comfortable.

"I want you to remember this. I want you to remember this as you play your game" he continued. Game? What game? "Every single choice will affect your fate and the fate of those around you"

Ok… he's starting to confuse me. I seriously have no idea what game he's talking about. I do not remember starting any game when I first started this session.

Dr. Hill leaned forward, moving closer towards me. I leaned back, as I felt he was invading my personal space. Well… at least he not reaching over trying to harass me. That would be going too far

"So. You have committed to commence with this 'game'. This is significant" he said. What game are you talking about?

"And I want to help you see it through" he continued.

Dr. Hill then moved backwards, away from my personal space. Thank god. He picked up the little book that was on his desk… well, it looked more like a folder of some sorts, but I'm still referring to it as a book

"Sometimes. Sometimes these things can be a little scary… even terrifying," said Dr. Hill. Terrifying? Like…like a homicidal maniac, or a scary monster or what?

"But I'm here to make sure that no matter how upsetting things may get, you will always find a way to work through it" he reassured, and smiled at the end. That smile actually creeps me out.

He then opened up his book, getting ready to write down some notes about our session

"Alright. We will start with a simple exercise" said Dr. Hill. He then reached over to his right and grabbed a picture that was flipped onto the blank side

"Could you please pick up the card?" he asked, while placing the picture on the desk "And I want you to look at the picture on the other side and tell me what you feel about it"

I just stared at the card for a little bit, before I looked up to Dr. Hill as he was still talking

"It is essential that you answer honestly in order to get the most out of this experience" he said. He just stared at me for a brief moment, and slowly smiled at me. Uuuggh, that smile again.

So, I then picked up the card, flipped it over, and on the picture was a cornfield, a farm in the background and… a rather unusual looking scarecrow. I then placed the card back onto the desk, and looked at Dr. Hill

Dr. Hill grabbed a pen that was lying on his desk and removed the cap on it. It looked like he was about to write some notes down now.

"So… how did that picture make you feel? Remember be honest" he said

What should I say?

 *** IT MAKES ME HAPPY/I FEEL UNEASY ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: I FEEL UNEASY**

"Okay," said Dr. Hill, as he was now starting to write notes down "Honesty is good"

Well, I couldn't really say that it made me feel happy because he'd most likely see that I'd be lying.

"But what do you think it is that… makes you feel uneasy" asked Dr. Hill

Hmm. What is it that makes me feel uneasy about this picture?

 *** THE SCARECROW/I DON'T KNOW ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: THE SCARECROW**

"I see…I see" said Dr. Hill, as he was beginning to write that down in his book. The scarecrow was the most likely thing that was making me feel uneasy. I didn't really see anything else unsettling in the picture.

"Let's say the scarecrow were not there…" he continued "Would you feel comfortable staying there on your own for a period of time? Say a week, for example"

Hmm…

 *** SURE/NO, I WOULDN'T ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: NO, I WOULDN'T**

"Oh no? And why not?" asked Dr. Hill

 *** I'D BE LONELY/I'D BE SCARED ***

 **CHOICE CHOSEN: I'D BE LONELY**

"Ah" said Dr. Hill, finally understanding what my biggest issue is. Being lonely

"There is a fine line between the peacefulness of solitude and the loneliness of isolation" he continued "Perhaps this is something we can explore in the future. Hm?"

Yeah, that is something that I would really like for him to help me with…since I do tend to get very lonely when I'm not around people I like.

"'Cos I'm afraid that we're out of time," continued Dr. Hill. He then looked at his watch just to make sure that time was up "For now"

I felt very reassured, knowing that he will be there to help me throughout this whole thing… even though he kind of creeps me out

"Until our next session. And until then try to surround yourself with friends… in a place that makes you feel… safe" he suggested. Dr. Hill then got up out of his chair, picked up his cup of tea, and then slowly walked back over to the window, while humming a certain tune. I smiled at him, as he was humming.

So that's what he thinks I should do, surround myself with friends in a place that make me feel safe, huh? Great. This could go very well

* * *

 **Ooooh. This is starting to get interesting wouldn't you agree?**

 **Oh, another thing. I have also put this story on Wattpad. But my username on there is toadly1998. So please be aware of that**

 **...So, I said this in the prologue but...**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 1 of UNTIL DAWN: A DIFFERENT STORY**


End file.
